One, Miss Ivy Poison
by islashlove
Summary: Detective Steve Sloan may have made a big mistake. A very big Mistake! One that could cost Doctor Jesse Travis his life.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Diagnosis Murder.**

**Warning: None**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes: This story is the response to a one word challenge from the Facebook group Fanfiction .net Writer's Unite. The word this week is Poison Ivy.**

**This story is also dedicated to little purple butterflies who asked for a few more Steve and Jesse friendship stories.**

**Story Notes: Detective Steve Sloan may have made a big mistake. A very big Mistake! One that could cost Doctor Jesse Travis his life.**

**One, Miss Ivy Poison**

**Chapter 1: Equals Death by Poison Ivy**

The wheels of Steve's pick-up squealed as he took the corner, his lights flashing and siren blaring, warning both road and footpath users to get out of the way. Steve was in a race and every second counted if he was going to save Jesse's life.

He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. She had practically told him who she was, but he was blinded by how happy Jesse was and he just didn't see it and now he hoped it's not too late.

He and half of the USA had been chasing a serial killer by the name of Poison Ivy, so named by the fact they had always left a poison ivy leaf on the victim's chest and now...now Jesse was in the hands of this killer.

It had started out simply enough. Jesse met a girl called Ivy Poison when she had come in with, ironically...a rash from poison ivy. Everyone, even Mark, had laughed at how ironic it was.

However, Steve had this gut feeling something wasn't quite right, but he wasn't sure what. So he just let it go, especially when Jesse and Ivy started going out.

They seemed to be good for each other and Steve hadn't seen Jesse so happy in years. Hell, Jesse was even talking about marriage.

Anyway as the weeks turned to months, the two friends had drifted apart, with Jesse spending all his time at the hospital, BBQ Bob's or with Ivy and if Steve wasn't sleeping he was working on the case of Poison Ivy.

It wasn't until one day when Steve had made a call into BBQ Bob's that he realised just how far apart they had become.

"Well, well, well, looks who's turned up." Jesse seemed angry and Steve wasn't too sure why.

He had let Jesse know he was busy with a case and they had agreed to arrange some more people to help out at the restaurant.

"Jesse, what's up?"

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up, Detective Sloan! I'm sick and tired of being stuck looking after this business and you are never anywhere to be seen."

"Jesse, we said that we would get some extra help in, remember."

"You mean that I would organise some extra help, don't you?"

"Jesse..."

"What? Let me guess, you just came in to get something to eat and then you would be off again."

"Actually, I'm here to do my shift, since I got a message that you couldn't get any help and that you had to work at the hospital tonight." 

"Really?"

"Yes, Jesse, but since you snapped off my head, I recommend that you take tonight off and get some sleep."

"As if you would know!" Jesse said through gritted teeth. "Come on, Ivy," Jesse called out as he grabbed his jacket.

As Ivy passed Steve, she gave him one of those evil grins, the type that sends a shiver down your spine, before catching up with Jesse. When the evening was done and they were cleaning up, a few of the waiters let Steve know that Jesse had been snappy at everyone for the last week or so.

It was just after this Steve received the call that nearly killed him. They had found a witness that could ID Poison Ivy and as they gave the description to Steve, his blood ran cold. Telling the officer that had called him that he thinks he knows where Poison Ivy was and who her next victim was, Steve had hit the road and was now speeding towards Jesse's home.

His pick-up had barely stopped moving when he jumped from it and was soon racing by foot up the stairs to Jesse's front door. Steve didn't even stop to knock, he just kicked in the door. If he's wrong, he would be paying for a new door, if not...Jesse could die.

Once inside, Steve made a beeline for Jesse's bedroom which he found dimly lit by candle light. The sound of splashing caught Steve attention and he made his way to the bathroom, only to find the door was locked.

Kicking it in, Steve came face to face with a crazed woman. A quick glance around the room soon revealed Jesse lying in the bathtub, head underwater and not moving.

Ivy suddenly flew at him and Steve, in one swoop, brought her down. He quickly handcuffed her to the door knob and moved to get his friend out of the tub. Just as he managed to pull Jesse out, more officers arrived, along with ambulance officers.

While the ambulance officers worked on Jesse, Steve stood by, watching. All of a sudden Steve felt sick and the room started to spin and he blacked out.

When Steve came too, he was in hospital on life support. It was at least a day before he found out what had happened, but Steve's main concern was Jesse.

It had turned out that Ivy had managed to stab Steve with a knife dipped in poison, but in his need to rescue Jesse, which he did, Steve hadn't felt it. They were both brought back to Community General.

Jesse recovered quickly, but Steve...well Steve had to fight the poison and the loss of blood. But in the end, Jesse and Steve friendship defeated Ivy Poison who was better known as Poison Ivy.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
